whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Serpentis
Serpentis is the trademark Discipline of the Followers of Set clan. It primarily provides shapechanging abilities, though it also encompasses corruption and other characteristics associated with snakes. Overview Serpentis has a near religious significance to the Clan, although Kindred scientists presume a relation to the shape-shifting powers of Protean. The Setites consider it a gift from their dark god and almost never share it with other vampires. Mastery of Serpentis brings a Setite closer to Set and some advanced users come to disregard their human form, preferring the forms Serpentis can bestow and reacting aggressive to suggestions that they abandon it , p. 156. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * The Eyes of the Serpent : Immobilize someone with your gaze * The Tongue of the Asp : Grow a extended tongue that serves as a weapon * ** Mummify: Go into a torpor-like state and be nearly indestructible ** Skin of the Adder: Grow hardened monstrous skin that protects you * The Form of the Cobra : Transform into a large venomous snake * ** Cheat the Scale of Anubis : Remove your heart, making you immune to staking, or remove all your organs and become nearly indestructible ** The Heart of Darkness : Remove your heart from your body, making you immune to staking Advanced Powers * ** Aspect of the God: Assume one of Set's visages ** Breathe the Sandstorm: Exhale a scorching blast of sand ** Breath of the Basilisk Exhale a poisoning and corrosive mist ** Cobra Fangs: Grow the venomous fangs of the cobra without having to transform ** Obsession: Fill someone with lust for an object or condition ** Ophidian Infestation: Consume someone from the inside by snakes ** Temptation: Tempt someone into committing evil actions ** Typhonic Beast: Transform into the Typhonic Animal (also as combination discipline available) * ** Divine Image: Take on the physical and mental strengths of a deity ** Phobia: Make someone irrationally afraid of something ** Seed of Corruption: Slowly erode someone's morals and raise suppressed desires to the surface ** Set's Curse: Transform someone's body and mind into a snake that acts as your servant * ** Apep's Semblance: Transform into a large snake-human hybrid ** Body of the Great Lord Set: Take on a form and powers comparable to Set's ** Corruption: Make someone addicted to sadistic acts ** Heart Thief: Rip another vampire's heart from their body * ** Form of Corruption: Create an object that makes people addicted to sadistic acts ** Pact with Ra: Walk in the sun without harm for one day ** Shadow of Apep: Become a nearly indestructible giant snake of pure darkness * ** Mark of Damnation: Make someone so hideous they will be attacked by anyone who sees them ** Plot Device References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 ---- |} Category:Glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Discipline (VTM)